Free Me
by marshawn Jackson
Summary: Percy Jackson joins an institution full of people just like him. People who are considered outcasts and treated with disdain. In society they are considered troublemakers and delinquents. No one wants bad influences in society so anyone that shows any negative traits is referred to this reformatory. But the institution has a hidden secret. Who will uncover it?
1. Chapter 1

**Free Me**

 **A/N An idea I have I guess just trying stuff out lol.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO**

 **Chapter 1**

"Honey do you have everything? I don't want to stop midway through the trip to come back for something you forgot." I checked my duffle bag and luggage to make sure I had enough clothing and necessary toiletries in my bags.

"Yes mother, you're sending me to prison. After all, I bet they have my uniform with my name it on already." I said half-heartedly

"Percy! Don't say that. This school is not a prison. It's a new opportunity for you get on the right path. Now get in the car." I just sighed and decided arguing with my mom was not the best idea, after all I wouldn't see her for a year. I didn't want to leave her on a sour note.

The trip to this remote "School" was ten hours away. It was apparently in the middle of the nowhere. The brochure said it was convenient so no one could complain or trespass onto the school property.

Want to know my opinion? It's a trap, its remote so no one could hear our screams as they kill us and eat us like the cannibalistic people they are. Another reason why I'm being sent to this school, because I have an odd yet, extraordinary imagination. I was not normal, at least not according to normal people standards. But what really got me sent to this prison (I mean school) was because I kind of got into some trouble.

 _Flashback_

 _I was walking home from my high school when I found some treasure. There was a classic black Ford mustang, wide open and unattended. Those cars weren't really common in my crime ridden area. So seizing the one in a life time opportunity, I got into the mustang. The day couldn't get any better. The keys were already in the ignition. So I turned the key and the engine roared to life, which was music to my ears. Thinking back to it I should've known it was too good to be true. Especially because trouble always found me, and that day was no different. I closed the car door and began joyriding in my ride._

 _Of course the ride was fun and people turned their heads as they saw a seventeen year old boy driving a classic around the neighborhood. I couldn't have felt any better. When I got farther and farther from where I originally found the car, I started to lose control. In fact I doubt I was in control at all. The car itself began driving itself. It was heading to a parking lot full of law enforcement. Great I was busted. Before I could even get out the car they pulled me out and tied me up._

 _When the cops dropped me off at my mom's she looked very disappointed. Like she expected better of her son. Since I already had prior records of shoplifting, battery, and disturbing the peace it was either come to this "school" or spend some time in juvenile detention. Now that I think about it I chose the worst option._

I was listening to my tunes the whole car ride to the school. My mom decided to drive me on a weekend so I could settle in and be prepared for classes the Monday of. I wasn't much about school so this was going to be another failed experiment. The odd thing about this school was that it was free, well at least I got a full ride and my mother didn't have to pay a dime. So my mom wouldn't really lose anything.

While I was lost in my thoughts I drifted into my sleep. Something extremely odd happened in my sleep. Which was that I didn't have any dreams at all. Normally I had nightmares every other day about monsters under my bed and the thoughts of losing my mother to death.

"Percy wake up. We're here. Wipe your mouth, it's like a waterfall is spewing in my car." I quickly, yet, annoyingly used my sleeve of my shirt wipe of the drool from my mouth. The one thing I hated about myself was that I drooled, and it was something I couldn't control. I hated not having control.

I looked around and realized it was already night time. It was dark but there were lights that illuminated the surrounding area. When I looked out to the facility I was actually mind blown. Let's start off with the outside itself. There were plains upon plains of free land to linger and explore. Off in the distance I could see plants which I was guessing was where they grew their fruits, vegetables and such. They had a camping site more far off in the distance. They had sports field everywhere. Ranging from baseball, basketball courts, tennis courts, and a bonfire. It wasn't looking too bad after all.

The facility had multiple buildings. The central one was a big grey manor that looked old but maintained. It had huge windows on each side. I was guessing that was the headquarters because it was the only building close enough that had lights on. The other buildings was where I guess we would have classes, they were three story brick buildings. All in all the school looked like a rich boarding school.

We made our way into the manor and found an old wrinkly lady at the front desk. Her hair was all white and was made into a bun. Her face was wrinkly, yet she tried to cover it with loads of makeup. Which only made it worse. She wore big rounded classes that made her look even more evil.

"How may I help you?" Her voice sounded hoarse as if she was a chronic smoker.

My mom always being the polite one answered. "Hi my name is Sally Jackson and this is my son Percy." She pointed to me and the lady looked at me with no emotion as if she was used to seeing my kind. "Anyways he's new, and he's starting his semester this week. So if you could kindly help him find his dorm or find someone useful to show him around that would be great." Sheesh my mom did like to talk a lot.

"Ah yes, you must be the new transfer and arrival. First off, you must turn in all form of technology to me. It will be given after the academic year is done. The school has phones and the necessary technology, should you need it." She grabbed a plastic bin and handed it to me. I looked at her then the bin. I looked at my mom and she nodded. I sighed as I put my headphones and my phone into the bin. The lady put a lid on the bin then proceeded to write my name on it to make sure no one "accidentally" stole it.

"Perfect, now Mr. Jackson we provide uniform at this school and the clothes you have brought can only be worn freely after classes. We permit the use of ordinary clothes on Fridays and the weekends without penalty" The way she said the message was like she had rehearsed it many times before. The word penalty in itself made cringe. If they expel me I'm back onto the street. Either way it's the same outcome.

"Alright ma'am say goodbye to your child. For this will be the last time you will see him during the academic year. Also there no visiting hours." The old lady was starting to annoy me. A good bye sounded final, like I would never see her again. So I just settled by hugging my mother. The one who bore me, the one that raised me, the one that I love more than my own life.

"I'll try to get better mom. I promise, for you." I could feel the tears in my eyes. But I blinked them back I couldn't afford to look weak.

"I'm going to miss you honey. But it's for the best." Unlike me my mom put on the waterworks. Tears were streaming down her face. We stood their talking for some time before the old lady decided to halt it.

"Alright Ms. Jackson thank you for entrusting your child to us. We will fix him don't you worry." My mom nodded. She began walking to the front door and waved to me one last time before she turned her back on me.

"Okay lady show me where I'm staying." The old wrinkly hag angrily raised her hand.

"First off young man, we have to fix that mouth of yours. Secondly my name is Ms. Dodds so please stop calling me 'lady'. Lastly a student will show you where you're staying." Ms. Dodds quickly got back to her desk and made a call.

"The student shall be here shortly now Mr. Jackson go sit in those chairs over there and wait. Don't cause any trouble." She pointed to leather love seats at the far corner of the room. Far enough where I couldn't annoy her but close enough she could keep an eye on me.

I resigned myself by not saying anything and decided to carry my stuff over there and wait for the student to show up. A few minutes later and the student showed up.

No wonder it took him so long, he was using crutches. He had curly brown hair and a goatee. He was wearing a baseball cap and shirt that said "Nature is precious".

The kid went to go talk to Ms. Dodds and she of course pointed in my direction. She slowly made his way to where I was sitting at. I decided to get up and meet him half way.

"Hey, my name is Percy Jackson new student." I said rather awkwardly.

"Grover Underwood. Old student." We both laughed at that.

"Anyways Percy nice to meet you. I'll be showing you to your dorm. Welcome to the Argo Reformatory School."


	2. Chapter 2

**Free Me**

 **A/N An idea I have I guess just trying stuff out lol.**

 **ALSO DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Chapter 2**

Grover was giving me the walkthrough or the tour of the school. It was the basic introduction of which building was which.

"The far building towards the back is the botany building. That's my favorite place to be. All of the nature studies is in that building. Usually the administration asks what your interests are and then they create your schedule accordingly." Once he said nature studies I zoned out. I had a short attention span when it came to things that I found rather boring or uninteresting.

"Percy are you listening to what I'm telling you?" That was enough to snap me out of my stupor or rather my own world that I loved to visit. Specifically in times like these.

"Of course you were talking about nature and stuff. Anyways enough of the buildings I want to know where my dorm is located. You can show me buildings when classes start." Grover muttered something under his breath. Something along the lines that no one really cared about nature. Supposedly the neglect of nature is going to lead to our downfall, well that's according to Grover.

"How many students attend here anyways? It looks rather empty." I looked around at the outside paths for the buildings of the school. Every single building, the lights were off. That was rather odd considering it wasn't even midnight yet.

"Well we have a curfew. Anyone who is caught, up and about roaming the corridors. Well let's say you never see them again." I began laughing. Grover was just trying to scare me, right?

"That's hilarious Grover. Are we close to my dorm or what? I've been walking forever" Grover looked me shocked. Rather he looked at me like I was a lost cause. I got those looks a lot.

"I'm not kidding Percy. Argo Reformatory is really strict. They kick you out on the spot if you break the rules. Anyways how are you tired? We've only walked like ten minutes. Never mind don't answer. The dorm is just right ahead." Grover was really judgmental. You don't see me judging him on how slow he walks or uses his crutches. I decided to let it slide and look up ahead.

I noticed the building was dark like the rest of the surrounding buildings. Unlike the other buildings this building was only one story high and looked very ancient. It was a one story brick structure with four columns adorning the front entrance. The columns themselves looked cracked. Moss and vines were covering the entire structure of not only the columns but the building itself. The windows were made of stained glass, sort of like a church. All in all, the building looked rather unimpressive. Oh well I was already used to the unimpressive in my life. So I just kept walking. I didn't bother turning back to look at the much newer and modern looking buildings behind me.

"Sorry Percy, they usually put the new transfer students in this complex. It looks bad because it really is. But just lay your head low and keep going and the year will go by fast and you'll be moved into a better dorm next time." At first it seemed that Grover was just going to be a boring tour guide with the generic welcoming and quick, get out of the way tour. But he was definitely welcoming and nice. He didn't know it yet, but he just might become my best friend, I just liked simple people in my life and Grover fits the criteria.

"Its fine, it reminds me of my rundown apartment that I have lived at my whole life. I'm not complaining. It'll feel like I'm right at home." Deep down I was expecting to be let down. It was just part of life. Every time I thought I could count on someone, they just stabbed me right in the back. But I always got my revenge, I guess that's why I'm here now because of my anger and lust for revenge on those that have wronged me. Something you must know is that Percy Jackson doesn't play to get even, he plays to win and crush his opponents underneath.

"Oh by the way another downside of being placed in this dormitory, is that you don't have a single room. You get a roommate and it's non-negotiable. In the other dorms you can choose if you want a roommate or not." I groaned. Are you serious? Even at my apartment, I had my own room. Now I had to deal with this other individual. Ugh I have terrible luck.

"You've got to be kidding me. My life keeps getting better and better." Grover noticed my sense of sarcasm and just rolled his eyes at me. He probably thought I was a drama king and was a lot of trouble. Like everyone else believed. Okay maybe I did believe it to.

"Calm down Percy. At least your roommate won't be here till tomorrow. He hasn't moved in yet, so you get the choice of which side and which bed you want. Now go, I'm going back to my dorm to sleep. Good night Percy." Grover gave me the keycard and keys to the dorm. For such an old building they had a keycard to access and open the door. It made no sense. Grover didn't bother to walk me into the building as he waved goodbye and headed, presumably to his dorm.

I walked up to the double doors in between the four pillars. On the right side was the lock that required the keycard. Of course, the LED light was red which meant it was obviously locked. The school has pretty good security I guess. I scanned the blue key card Grover gave me and the door unlocked. I quickly made my way through the hallway and noticed that there was someone at the front desk using the computer.

"Uh hey I'm a new student. So I'm going to my dorm." The kid didn't even pay attention to me. He just waved me away, like the computer was more important. What a douche I thought to myself.

I proceeded to look through the hallway to find my dorm and I remembered that Grover didn't tell me which room was my specific room. I debated whether I should go back to the guy in the front desk or if I should just avoid breaking his face with my fist if he decided to ignore me. I decided that I was just going to roam the hallway and hopefully choose the correct door. I spent a few minutes wandering the hall aimlessly, as I stuck my key in almost every single door. Thankfully none of the other students noticed or heard it because no one came out of their room to protest. I finally got to the last door at the end of the hall and inserted the key into the lock and it turned.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Realizing that I was releasing an unnecessary breath that I was holding. When I turned on the light, the room in itself was nothing special. The room had two twin sized beds on either side that were placed vertically along the wall. On each side by the foot of the bed were two medium sized oak wardrobes. The wardrobes looked really old. I had a feeling if I opened the wardrobe with enough force I would yank the door off its hinges making the whole wardrobe collapse. Beside the wardrobe were two mini fridges on either side, one for each student. There were two small desks that were connected to each other in between the beds. The windows had old brown curtains, which may have been white at one point in time.

Well Percy this is going to be your home for the next year might as well get comfortable. I slung my duffle bag and backpack onto the left bed. I rolled my luggage to the foot of the bed and began unpacking. I lazily threw my shirts in the top half of the wardrobe while the pants, socks, and underwear were hastily and messily placed in the bottom drawers. Thankfully Argo Reformatory provided bed sheets and pillows as they were neatly placed on top of the wardrobe. I quickly made my bed and threw my remaining items onto the floor. I began opening my duffle bag and flipped it over dumping all of my worn shoes to the floor, which I hastily kicked them under my bed. I began posting my posters and wallpapers of the ocean and my favorite bands on my side of the wall. When it was all said and done, I hadn't realized how tired I was until I midway undressed myself into only my boxers and slumped into my bed. I immediately fell into the world of dreams.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"You see that Thalia. There's a new kid coming to the reformatory." The girl with striking blue eyes and all black attire looked through her dorm window.

"Another guy that doesn't know what he's getting into." Thalia the girl with lightening blue eyes responded as she slumped back into her bed.

"Well I feel bad for him. Another one that's going to have to learn the hard way that we run this reformatory." The gray eyed girl eyed the new student as he was walking with Grover.

The gray eyed girl analyzed every aspect of the new student. He was really tall and had a slender frame as he walked with Grover at an even pace. The way the new student walked led her to believe that he was always on the defensive, always looking back as if he expected something to jump at him. She couldn't tell from the dark but she could tell by his body language that he was a kid of the streets and was most likely a troublemaker which led him to the Argo Reformatory.

"This is going to be a good school year." The girl said as she laid in her bed thinking of all the new students that were arriving this semester. She wanted to beat them at everything both academically, emotionally, and physically. After all, everyone at the Argo Reformatory had to take all type of classes which showcased all kinds of skills.

 **A/N So this uh chapter 2. Kind of short but I really don't know if anyone likes this idea so that's why I didn't make it longer. Please tell me if you believe if I should continue this or you know delete it. Who do you think Percy's roommate is going to be? What do you think is going to happen during Percy's first year at the boarding Reformatory?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Free Me**

 **A/N An idea I have I guess just trying stuff out lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Chapter 3**

I woke up startled, looking around at the foreign room I had fallen asleep in. I finally realized that I was in my crappy dorm room. I had hoped that having to attend Argo Reformatory was just a horrible nightmare that my imagination had created. I guess not. The worst part about attending Argo Reformatory? I'm a new student, which means I could be targeted. Not only that but I have to make new friends. Don't get me wrong I adore my close friends from home, but even they say I look rather intimidating. I'm not someone that looks like the outgoing type. I'm always guarded, I can't have the luxury to rely or trust someone else because I am used to doing every single thing on my own.

I groggily sat up in my bed. I stared around my dorm room and realized that my new dorm mate had still not arrived. Being alone left a peaceful ambience in the dorm, which I absolutely loved. That feeling was supposed disappear as soon as today.

I realized sulking wasn't going to be my method of coping. So I decided to get up and take a shower. One thing I had realized however, was that I had no idea where the heck that was. I grabbed a towel from the wardrobe I messily stuffed my items in and headed to the door. I opened the door and realized that it was empty and silent. Great everyone was stead fast asleep while I'm awake. (Percy hadn't realized that not many new students had moved in yet.)

Wandering the hallways I had finally found the showers. The bathroom had about four stalls. It was relatively clean. Surprisingly, since the whole building as a whole looked like it would collapse on me at any second. There were three showers in the bathroom, none were in use which meant it was my lucky day.

But sometimes your luck runs out that quickly. The showers only spewed ice cold water which was not going to be good for my body when the cold temperatures came around. I took a fast shower to avoid freezing in the bathroom. I headed to my dorm in fast pace and got dressed.

Next up was trying to find something to eat. My stomach was grumbling as loud as a lawnmower, cutting grass. I got out of the dorm building and searched around trying to figure out which building the school cafeteria was in. Students were lurking and walking around from building to building. But I had a sneaky suspicion that they weren't exactly the friendly type. Much less the helpful kind.

Even though this was a rather fancy looking school, some of the individuals themselves looked rather scary. Some had permanent scowls on their face, while others had scars that littered their whole body. The smell of cigarettes was evident everywhere I walked. I didn't judge since I was an underage smoker myself, but that was a habit I was trying to drop.

I stupidly walked around campus going from building to building trying to find where the cafeteria was located. Someone finally saved me from my misery.

"Percy what are you looking for?" I recognized that voice. I turned around and found a mop of brown curly hair. It was Grover.

"Hey Grover, I was looking for the Cafeteria. I didn't ask anyone since some of them seem to have other things on their mind. Can you help me?" Grover looked at the surrounding students walking to their respective locations and nodded.

"Of course. I was heading to the cafeteria anyways." Grover motioned for me to follow him and I obliged. As we walked in the hallway in the building I had mistakenly wandered into, I realized that it was the Botany building Grover showed me last night. The walls were painted olive green. Speaking of nature, the floors were made of polished marble instead of the natural polished woods used in homes. Every few feet I walked, there was a painting of the depiction of Mother Nature. We passed a room full of books which was littered with plant life everywhere. Vines reached the bookshelves which made it look like nature was taking over the library. The building itself kind of gave me the creeps.

We reached the doorways for the exit, but it was a different exit from the entrance I had used. When we got outside, which was the back of the botany building I realized that there was a small building made of pure glass with all types of plants in it. The whole building looked like a jungle.

Grover began talking again which brought me out of my daze. "As you probably found out that was the botany building I was talking about. It's my safe haven. Did you know we use solar panels for energy inside the building? IT'S SO COOL. Plus we grow our on vegetables and fruits. All natural, no pesticides." I watched Grover with my eyes glazed over. No offense to Grover but I couldn't care less of what he was talking about.

"Grover." He finally stopped talking as he looked at me. "Don't get offended, but nature doesn't really interest me. Can we change the subject?" Hidden in his brown eyes I could see a spark of anger and rage begin to appear, which startled me a bit. Then I remembered, this wasn't a regular school. This was a school for those who have done some form a crime or for those who have been misbehaving and have serious attitudes. Some more severe than others.

I decided to rephrase my statement. "I care about nature Grover. Just I'm not as passionate as you are about it." Grover's hidden anger seemed to dissipate at my response.

"Well nature is awesome. Anyone who believes otherwise can come see me and we can have an open debate. Anyways we should probably go get your schedule after we eat breakfast." I smiled at the thought of breakfast. I was really hungry I needed the food since I'm a growing boy.

Our conversation basically ended there. We walked in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to the dining cafeteria. We passed my dormitory and headed to the building directly in front of my dorm room. Great the building was right in front of me and I travelled halfway through campus to look for something right under my nose.

"Are you serious? It was right in front of me the whole time." I mostly said that to myself. But Grover had unbelievable hearing.

"Yea, they made the cafeteria close to the new student's dorm so they wouldn't get lost. I guess some automatically assume that it's far away." I felt Grover's judgmental stare. I gave an awkward laugh, he probably thought I was stupid now.

We made our way to the generic two story brick building. The doors were made of glass and were automatic. As soon as we were in range the doors automatically slid open. Instead of having the dining and cafeteria room being on the bottom floor, they decided it would be best to move it to the second floor. This school was not normal.

The bottom floor of the building consisted of some offices for student life and a small grocery store that sold toiletries and other foods if you didn't like what the cafeteria offered. Grover and I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, since there was a crowd of students waiting to pack the small elevator.

"I'm surprised the elevator hasn't broken down." I said deciding I should break the silence.

"Oh believe me it has. The company they hire to fix it gets loads of money because it happens quite frequently. 20-30 students always try to cram into the elevator and that's when the elevator as a whole starts beeping, meaning it has too much weight. But of course some of these buffoons don't get the message. So the poor elevator shuts itself down as a whole." I couldn't contain my laughter, so I busted into a fit of laughter. Everyone who was in my surrounding area looked at me like I was crazy.

I disregarded them because they're irrelevant to my life and decided to just walk up the stairs. When I got up to the cafeteria I was rather unimpressed. To sum it all up the dining location was small, had less than stellar food options, and there were long lines to get food. The tables were set up booth style with some tables and chairs in between. The colors of the cafeteria were yellow with white that had large windows overlooking the vast green grass of the campus.

Grover and I got into line since all we agreed on was that cereal was the best option for breakfast. They had pancakes, waffles and such but they would never taste like my mom's homemade breakfast. So I decided to skip the disappointment. Grover got lucky charms while I got fruit loops, I asked the employee if she could separate just the blue fruit loops into my bowl. Which of course she reluctantly did.

For some odd reason I felt the back of my head itch and burn. You know the saying that says that you can feel when someone is watching you? I had that feeling. Grover was so engulfed in his cereal he didn't realize my discomfort. I looked around keen on spotting the culprit.

I found the individual. It was her. She was sitting in the middle tables looking at me with a face of utter disgust and absolute loathing. I didn't understand why she would hate me if she didn't even know a thing about me.

She had curly blonde hair with unnatural gray eyes that seemed to bore through my soul. She was tan as if she's spent her whole life on the beach, having the sun rays let her have the regular tan of a Californian girl. When she caught my eyesight her stare didn't waver. In fact it intensified, it was as if I was going to be her next target on her hit list.

I didn't back down, I've seen that stare around my neighborhood so many times. I had perfected my scowling face to deter any individual that wanted trouble. However, for some odd reason it didn't work on her. But her stare didn't either, which seemed to anger her more. She didn't let her gaze upon me fall until someone from her table tapped on her shoulder for her attention.

I hit Grover across the table and he gave me a confused look. "Who's the blondie to our right?" I turned my head to point which direction I was referring to.

Grover wasn't slick about looking to the direction I was pointing at. He wasn't sneaky at all about it. In fact he turned his whole body and his head to look at who I was talking about. Right on cue the blonde girl turned into his direction and gave him the harshest glare humanely possible. Grover immediately turned back to facing me and he looked rather afraid.

"That's Annabeth Chase. She's trouble man, don't even stare at her or you got problems. She's with the popular kids at the reformatory and her circle is usually the mean group of the reformatory population. Promise me Percy that you won't be looking for trouble with her. She can single handily ruin your life." Grover said this with an unwavering stare with all seriousness seeped into his words.

"Got it Grover. Nowhere near the blonde. I pinky swear." At the last response we both busted out laughing. I could be funny sometimes.

We ate our cereal not to long after and then headed to the Argo's main house. Like yesterday night, the demon known as Mrs. Dodds was at the front desk looking grimy and old. So basically the usual.

"Good morning Mrs. Dodds. Percy needs his class schedule and he's come to pick it up." Mrs. Dodds looked in our direction and I could see that she hated the both of us. But specifically me more than Grover.

"Can Jackson speak on his own? Or is he too proud to speak to me." Mrs. Dodds took off her glasses as she stared me in the eye. Sheesh she was definitely a demon in disguise.

"Neither, I just believe Grover is better with words than I am. I wouldn't want to offend you by speaking the truth." Mrs. Dodds however, did not like my sense of sarcasm. She quickly got my class schedule and crumpled it up. She then proceeded to throw the schedule to other side of the room.

"Thanks for your business Mrs. Dodds" I turned around biting my lip from insulting her further. I wanted to so badly, but I had to constrain myself. I jogged halfheartedly to grab the balled up piece of paper and just put it in my pocket, not bothering to even look at it.

As I walked out the door and took a seat at a nearby bench, I put my face in my hands. I have to deal with her and everyone else for one year. I don't think I can make it. I've already made an enemy and I don't even know who she is.

"Hey man. You okay?" Grover caught up to me and decided to sit next to me on the bench.

"Yeah, it's just that I have no idea of how I'm supposed to deal with some of these people without cracking them." I could really use a smoke right now to relieve the stress.

"Like I said Percy, lay low and keep walking. I have to go. I have an environmental awareness club meeting in a few minutes. Stay out of trouble." I could hear his footsteps recede, no longer being heard on the concrete sidewalk.

I decided to take up Grover's offer and lay low. So I headed to my dorm room. To take a nap. To get away temporarily from my current situation. I got to the old and unsafe building that was called my dorm. I got my keycard and scanned it on the pad. The door immediately pinged and I opened it.

As I was making my way through the hallway and restraining myself from beating the living daylight out of the front desk student, I noticed that my dorm was open. There were huge men moving boxes and electronics in my dorm. I quickly made my way into the doorway and noticed an average height boy with pale skin directing the men where to put his stuff.

"Hold up, hold up. Who are you?" I said pointing my finger at the boy around the same age as me.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, your roommate." Of course this day was going to get better and better. Right?

 **A/N So this is the third chapter of Free Me. It's a work in progress so bear with me. Whoever guessed it was Nico you were right. Anyway please review, it will obviously make me believe that the story is actually worth continuing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Free Me**

 **A/N An idea I have I guess just trying stuff out lol.**

 **DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Chapter 4**

"Okay Nico, so you're my roommate right? Is there like a way I can perhaps convince you to dorm with someone else." Nico, my presumed roommate looked at me with pity.

The boy in front of me didn't look dangerous like the rest of the students that attended Argo. My first impression about Nico was that his hands were ice cold. He was ghostly pale, which kind of scared me. As if he never went out in the sun. On his head was messy black hair that covered his dark brown eyes. He gave off an ancient aura, even though he couldn't be older than me. Deep down I could sense he had a deep sadness within himself, his eyes had bags as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Well I would honor your request but I can't. I'm a transfer student so I don't have the luxury nor option to change roommates unless you kill me or something." His eyes looked accusingly at me. He trusted me as much as I trusted him, which was very little.

"Okay. Well, why do you need all these electronics with you? I thought students were banned from having their personal electronics with them." I noticed his helpers started to place a desktop on his desk. They started to set up four huge monitors on the wall then proceeded to connect them to his desktop. Another man came from the hallway and started to bring in Nico's gaming consoles.

"Well my father doesn't like to the break rules, but it's kind of violating our rights to take away our stuff. Plus I'm pretty sure this school monitors all our internet activity, so they're basically violating our privacy. Plus I follow my own rules." Nico turned around and started to organize some of his things. He messily threw all his extra clothing into his wardrobe and emptied his suitcase which was full of shoes onto the floor.

It seemed that Nico was a spoiled brat, but in reality he wasn't. He had humility, he didn't flaunt all of his expensive technology in Percy's face. His wardrobe was full of black clothes. Scratch that, I think he believes black is the only color in existence. I stood there analyzing his form. He was wearing a black aviator's jacket. Underneath his unzipped jacket was a skull t-shirt that hugged his torso and chest very well. He was wearing black skinny jeans with black slip on toms. He had a fashion sense that was for sure.

Nico knew I was standing there just staring at him. "Can I help you" Nico said as he turned around. I was at a loss for words.

"You think I can use your technology too? Like when you aren't using it." Nico moved his hand to his chin and took on a thinking face. I don't know if he did that purposely, to show emphasis or to spite me.

Nico was done thinking and just nodded and resumed messily organizing his clothes and his bed. The moving guys were there for about an hour until they finally lugged in all of Nico's stuff.

While my side of the room looked simple with some posters here and there. Nico's side of the room looked exquisite. His monitors, desktop, and gaming consoles were shinning bright with all types and colors of LED lights. The default desk the school gave us was pushed aside as if nothing. In its place was a regal black wooden desk. More items littered his side of the room things such as an extra mini fridge, personal toaster, and a microwave. The min fridge fit perfectly under his elevated dorm bed. The old mattress that the school had provided, was taken away and presumably burned to ashes. As if his desktop wasn't enough, he had his personal laptop on his bed that also shined brightly with LED Lights. Nico was very colorful when it came to other things that weren't his clothes.

I kept looking back and forth between my side and his side of the shared dorm room. One was simple and boring while the other showed personality and excitement. You can guess which one was mine. Breaking me out of my comparison of the room was the door opening.

I recognized the teenager that was opening the door. It was the front desk douche. I hadn't really taken his physical features because he was behind a computer screen ignoring me the whole time. He was a tall scrawny kid with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was extremely pale, almost as pale as Nico. Hanging over his shoulder were clothes on hangers. In his other hand were two belts wrapped around his wrist with two boxes of shoes.

"Salutations, I'm Octavian, the room advisor for this specific hallway. What I have given you is your school uniform, belt, tie, shoes and all. The clothes are kind of wrinkled, because quite frankly, I don't care about items that don't belong to me. Anyways I welcome you to the Argo Reformatory. Any complaints please do not come to me. You can rot in Tartarus with your complaints." And as simple as that, he left without another word. His speech sounded rehearsed and he said it as quickly as possible to get back to his boring life.

Nico looked at the uniform with disgust. He picked up the white dress shirt with the ends of his fingertips, as if the clothes themselves were poisonous. I mirrored his disgust. This was going to be torture. When I ripped the plastic covering off the clothes, I realized that this had to be the single most uncomfortable attire to wear at any school.

They had given both Nico and I five white dress shirts, five khaki colored chinos, a crimson colored tie, a brown belt, brown loafers, and to top it all off a scratchy crimson blazer. I decided that staring at the clothing would do remotely nothing, so I quickly stuffed the abomination into my messy wardrobe. Nico did the same.

"They want us to wear "that" during the week? Are they crazy?" Nico said out loud. When he realized he had said it out loud, he blushed a little bit.

"I know right, I'd rather do my time in juvenile detention than wear that." Nico looked at me wide eyed. I had let it slip that I was delinquent and a criminal. But soon after Nico burst out into laughter.

"You should've seen your face. You looked scared when you told me that you were sentenced to juvenile detention. But instead you came here." Nico once again started to bust out into laughter. However, I wasn't really pleased with his teasing. So I decided to change the subject.

"Why are you at this reformatory anyways?" With that, the laughter completely died. Nico tensed and I could tell he was withdrawing himself emotionally from me.

After some time he responded. "My sister Bianca was murdered by someone in cold blood. Law enforcement didn't have any leads, so the case went cold. I decided I would take matters into my own hands, to find out who her murderer was. I scoured through the internet finding articles to see if there were any clues. Anything I found was scarce and irrelevant. So I had to hack into the local police department's servers and I succeeded." I looked at him shocked. He actually hacked the law enforcement's servers to find evidence or anything that resembled it in his sister's case, what a guy.

"You what-" I coughed out. I was still in utter shock. At such a young age he was capable of doing that. All for his sister.

"You heard me correctly Percy. I hacked into their servers and got into my sister's case. I scoured through their reports, but they were pretty vague. They singled out some suspects. So I decided to interview them in person. Of course they wouldn't want to talk to me, since I was a mere child. But I was very persuasive. After torturing the second suspect, police enforcement caught me. So it was either here or prison." Nico was more dangerous than he looked. But for some odd reason I had a strong belief he wouldn't hurt me.

"Did you ever get the information out of any of them?" Nico shook his head. I could tell not knowing his sister's murderer was eating away at his conscience. He wanted closure and he was going to get it one way or another.

"He's still out there. Walking free, knowing he's gotten away with taking someone so beautiful like my sister." Nico was balling his fist, his anger barely contained.

"Don't worry Nico, once you get out of here you'll find whoever he or she is and I want to help." Nico stopped balling his fist and looked at me.

"You would really help me?" Nico was looking at me doubtfully. Like I wasn't going to go through with my word.

"I promise. Plus when I get out of here it will most likely be a stupid reason which led to me being kicked out. Not because I completed their course." At my response both I and Nico laughed.

Shortly after that Nico and I exchanged our schedules to see if we had any classes together. Sadly we didn't have the same interests, which led to most of our schedule being entirely different. I had more physically demanding courses, while Nico had more tech savvy classes, especially since he was so good at technology. The only class we had together was P.E.

"So after P.E we meet up here and we'll do some research on your sister's case? I know it won't be easy, but we have a year to do it. That way once we're out, you and I will be ready." Helping Nico out was something I actually wanted to do. I didn't know Nico for long but his sister's death was weighing heavily on his heart. I had a strong urge to take off that burden from him. But it wasn't a physical burden it was emotional.

Deciding our mood was a little dark I decided to change the subject. "So how about we play some games on your console. I'm not really good at it, but I learn pretty quickly. Soon I'll be the one kicking your butt at your own games." Nico scoffed as if I had just insulted him. I was bluffing, I was terrible at games. But I do learn fast.

"Nice joke Percy. You're going to learn that the Ghost King is feared in every single game. And that's because I dominate at everything." Nico turned on his gaming system and tossed me his spare controller. I had no idea what game we were playing, but Nico had a nasty smirk on his face. I could tell he was ready to kick my butt.

As we were waiting for the gaming console to load the game Nico offered me some of his fries from the happy meal he had gotten before he arrived at Argo Reformatory. I grabbed some of the fries with pleasure. Soon after Nico and I were laughing it all away playing games. It was one of my best nights ever and that was because Nico was someone genuine and loyal. Someone I could rely on.

 **A/N I know this chapter was rather short. But I promise the next one is definitely going to be longer. Nico and Percy have seemed to become the best of friends in only a day. That's because they are going to need each other to survive at the Argo Reformatory. Bianca's case is actually all interconnected with the Argo Reformatory. There I told you, but I won't spoil it further. Percy is going to run into trouble soon, but he's going to have friends to back him up. So expect next chapter for me introduce some more characters. Argo Reformatory is one whole big mystery, wait till the end to find out :) It's going to be a rocky ride so I hope you have your seatbelts on and get ready for the ride.**

 **Also In the next chapter it's going to be the first day of classes for everyone at the Argo. You're going to find out who really runs the Argo Reformatory both the management and the little dirty behind the scenes heirarchy the student have created.**

 **P.S Ghost King is Nico's hacker and gamer tag name. Just so you know.**


End file.
